This invention relates in general to packaging machines and deals more particularly with an improved sealing wheel for forming a fin seal package. The machine of the present invention is particularly adapted to form a rectangular wrapper in a U-fold around an article or group of articles and seal three marginal edges of the wrapper in face-to-face relation to form a rectangular package characterized by a fin seal which extends along three side edges, the fourth side of the package being defined by a wrapper fold. Such a package is particularly suitable for containing gum or a like confection which requires a tightly sealed package for maximum product shelf life. Heretofore, reciprocating press type apparatus has been used to form packages of the aforedescribed type, however, such a press type sealing unit, which must operate on successive packages, cannot produce packages at an acceptable rate while remaining in engagement with each wrapper for a sufficient time to produce a seal of the integrity required for packaging perishable food products. The present invention is directed to this problem.